transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Russian Risk
Overview Russia is in danger! The evil Galvatron has set his sights on conquering this mighty power. But for what reason? And who can stop him? Over the next month, until the end of May the battle will rage all over Russia - and you will decide the outcome. On the map below are eleven Russia rooms. A battle fought in one of these rooms will 'win' that room for the faction, and the room will be coloured the appropriate colour. By the end of the month, who will have the most rooms - Autobot or Decepticon? And yes, there will be consequences! Go brave Transformers, fight! Battle Rules *A battle must have two or more players on either side taking part. So 1v1 or 2v1 doesn't count towards winning a room. However in some cases if one of the players is a badass enough character (like a Sky Lynx vs two Decepticons) then its all good. Just check with admin first! *A room can be won back by winning a battle in the same room. So if the Decepticons hold a room, and then the Autobots win a battle there, they gain control, easy as that. *If a room has been won, you have to wait at least two days before trying to fight over it again. So if Omsk is captured on Monday, the earliest date it can be fought over again is Wednesday. HOWEVER this does mean that you need to put the date of the battle in the log somewhere when you upload it *A log of any battle must be posted to the wiki and judged by an admin to count. The map will then be appropriately coloured. *When fighting, it is important to use common sense. No wading into a battle with your uber powerful character when the fight is nearly over and everyone is exhausted. *Play nice! *Admin decision is final *Have fun! Construction Rules The factions are starting to capture ground. But how to defend it? Well, build your defenses! Thats right, you can BUILD your own combat objects with which to protect your land! There are of course, rules: 1 - Defense objects are built via RP. They can be anything, from a fort to a tank to a death ray. Once you complete the log, post it on the wiki under the 'Construction Logs' section 2 - At the bottom of the log, include the object's name, and a short description for it. 3 - The log will then be judged, and the object built accordingly. How great the object is will depend on many factors - how great the log is (seriously, it doesn't have to be just 'bobbot hammers a panel' x300), the type of structure being built, the type of characters building it (if some scientists with really high tech build a death ray, it will be better than say, Blueshift with his low tech building one). You know the drill. And admin decision is FINAL. 4 - The object must be RPed being built in the room where it is to be situated (Oh no and someone could spy on you using +scout or other means!). Also it cannot leave the room. That is where it stays. If the room is captured by the other side, then the object is destroyed. 5 - There can only be one defense object in a room at any time, so coordinate with others about what you'll do. You can only build them in rooms that your faction own. 6 - In combat, using the object takes up your combat turn. Pretty obvious really. Map image:russia18.jpg Battle Logs * (1) Kamchatka Khaos - Kamchatka, 04 May 2029: - Decepticons and Autobots clash in the volcanic regions of Russia. Will it be a Minibot massacre? Decepticon victory * (2) Siberian Scramble - Eastern Siberia, 04 May 2029: - The Decepticons expand onto the continent from their beachhead on Kamchatka. Snapdragon leads the way and Springer opposes him! Bonus: Compile vs. Raindance in Tape Battle. Decepticon victory * (3) Science City Showdown - Western Siberia, 04 May 2029: - Galvatron and his trusted soldier Onslaught push through to the Siberian 'Science City' of Akademgorodok, battling the Autobots and EDC! The Decepticons want the city's research facilities intact, but can the forces of good stop them? Can Hoist beat Galvatron in a fistfight? What are Onslaught's AA capabilities? Decepticon victory * (4) Krai More Q.Q - Khabarovsk Krai, 04 May 2029: - Motormaster leads a Decepticon assault on the relatively utopian city of Khabarovsk Krai in an attempt to close the line. This time the Autobots are prepared, and they've got a Dinobot! And Sunstreaker! Decepticon victory * (5) Hot Hot Cerebro-Shell & Yamalia Action - Yamalia, 05 May 2029: - The Decepticons lead an attack on Yamalia with their evil deeds and as always the Autobots come to save the day! Autobot Victory * (6) To Russia, With Love - Moscow, 05 May 2029: - The mightiest Decepticons ... okay, so over-energized Rider and Blitzwing break out of the medbay for a rampage in downtown Moscow. Luckily, Tempo and Jayson Redfield are there to drop structural items on their heads! Autobot Victory * (7) Russian_Risk:Tangle_In_Tunguska - Tunguska, 05 May 2029: - Decepticons rampage over the frozen wasteland, defended by a combintation of heroes: Autobots and EDC! Decepticon Victory * (8) Moscow Matchup - Moscow, 06 May 2029: - Bandit, Astrotrain, and Onslaught suddenly attack Moscow: Dinobot defends but is defeated. Decepticon Victory * (9) Omsk Under Attack - Omsk, 08 May 2029: - The Decepticons have detected that the mighty Superion has taken the field! Galvatron leads a crack force to break the back of the Autobot vanguard before Superion can attack! The Autobots hold Omsk, but at what price? Bonus spoiler: Smokescreen earns a medal. Autobot Victory * (10) Mary, Joseph, and St. Petersburg - St. Petersburg, 14 May 2029: - An epic battle between matched Autobot/EDC and Decepticon forces, which may or may not have been won for the Autobots by none other than Beavis and Butthead. Hehe...cool. Autobot Victory * (11) Ural in this together now - Southern Urals, 15 May 2029: - Apeface tries to jump a couple of humans but gets his come-uppance when the human exo-suits prove much more dangerous than he had been told! Redshift and Sunder arrive to help defend the mountain range, but the humans have reinforcement in the form of new Autobot Sentinel who gives Redshift what-for! Meanwhile, Astrotrain gets train-robbed by Ultra Magnus. Autobot Victory *(12) Rostov Rumpus - Rostov, 16 May 2029 - Can an Autobot and EDCer stop two heavy hitting Decepticons? You bet your buck teeth they can! Autobot Victory *(13) St Petersburg Reclaimed - St. Petersburg, 19 May 2029 - A strike force of powerful Decepticons battles to reclaim the city of St. Petersburg! Decepticon Victory *(14) Siberian Showdown - Eastern Siberia, 20 May 2029 - The two most experienced human combatants, Spike Witwicky and Michael Briar, accompany Springer and Foxfire on a mission to capture or destroy a remote Decepticon supply depot in furthest Siberia! Little do they know Galvatron happens to be there reviewing the troops! Can even these brave soldiers survive the wrath of the Lord of Destruction?! And if not, what chance, then, do WE have?Autobot Victory *(15) The 3rd Battle For Moscow - Moscow, 20 May 2029 - A small team of flight-capable Autobots and EDC Exo-Pilots test the Decepticon defenses of Moscow. They get more than they bargained for when Shockwave and Snapdragon (and Americon) show up to face them. But they manage to pull out a marginal victory, leaving the Decepticon defensive network inoperable. Autobot Victory *(16) Dinobots & Abominus, The Abominable Snowmech - ' Western Siberia, 26 May 2029' - Scrapper is just about ready with his plans for a Decepticon outpost in West Siberia when the Dinobots arrive. Abominus merges, but will it be enough to stop the Dinobot attack? Draw *(17) The Americon Way - Southern Urals, 26 May 2029 Americon leads an assault on the Urals...wait a second, Americon?! Oh wait, Shockwave takes part as well. But with the courage of Mechs like Cliffjumper and Jetfire, the special skills of Yellowjacket, and the...er, the screen presence of Tracks, the outcome is anyone's guess. Autobot Victory Construction Logs *It's Buildin' Time - Yamalia, 06 May 2029: The Autobots strengthen their hold in Yamalia by building a small armed shelter depot to defend the area. *Moscow Underground - Moscow, 07 May 2029: The highly skilled Hook masterminds a hidden defense station. *Omsk Fortification - Omsk, 08 May 2029: The Autobots build a new outpost, mostly non-builders doing their best, and Avalanche drops by to say 'hi'... kinda. What's not to like? *Moscow Construction Boom! - Moscow, 22 May 2029: The EDC enlists Autobot aid to build up defenses for their forward command post in newly liberated Moscow. Special guest appearance by Astrotrain (on a booze run). ''Subterfuge'' Logs * Soviet Stake-Outs - Moscow & St Petersburg, 11 May 2029: Autobot Detective Nightbeat takes a break from other open cases on the Autobot Intel Dept. books to do some first-hand investigating in the Russian engagement zone * Omsk Infiltration - Omsk, 15 May 2029: The Decepticon Saboteur Ravage directs his skills towards the recently constructed Autobot outpost in Omsk. The only hope of stopping him lies with Turntail and Nightbeat. But is that really any hope at all?? Category:Logs Category:2029 Category:Russian Risk Category:Risk